fallenyanderefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 020: Afternoon Tea With Your Maid~Possessive Maid
Cast * Master * Possessive Maid ** Mariko mentioned Summary Despite their better judgement, Master summons the Possessive Maid to the office. When she finally arrives with the tea, questions begin to flood the room. After all, usually Mariko delivers the tea and the relationship between is far from familiar. When Master reveals the mission she responds with a hint of disappointment. She was jumping to odd conclusions when she told to serve tea to Master. Taking charge of the conversation, the Possessive Maid inquires deeper into the mission. Master reveals extensive information of a transporter is actually the kidnapper in Episode 012: Kidnapped By You including their location. Granted free reign in the interrogation she questions Master. Unlike all the other cordial maids, she loves to get carried away in torturing her prey. Master attempts to further explain the situation but the Possessive Maid beats them to the punch by revealing the prime objective is extracting vital information about the opposition Anarchist Cult. Affirming the conditions of the mission she plans to take action tomorrow. Master then chooses to ask the Possessive Maid about the odd conclusions. She responses how strange it was to be assigned to meet Master even though they attempt to avoid her. Not that she minds as relationships should remain professional. Noting the strain in their relationship the Possessive Maid reaffirms all of her judgments. She explains how much Master must have dreaded summoning her alone in their office. How they-know-she-knows she could exploit them with questions just like now. Its all because of Mariko. In truth, she doesn't care much of her role as a maid and scoffs at Master's authority over her. Yet Mariko fell deep into the role. The complete opposite of her. The opposite of Master. Destructive monsters unlike Mariko. That's why she has been slowly distancing herself away from Mariko. That's why she can't understand why Master would only get closer and closer to Mariko. Reminding Master of their equality the Possessive Maid calmly threatens them. She reminds Master on how how easy it would be. It doesn't even matter if there would be consequences with the Town's government. If not death she could surely leave them with lifelong pain. She makes it clear she'll always be watching. Master can have any of the other maids but just not Mariko. If its because of needs any of the other girls would suffice. Ending the conversation, the Possessive Maid restates that she'll begin the mission tomorrow and will file a report as soon as possible. Just before leaving she flirtatiously leaves her offer of "any other maid" open to interpretation. Character Notes Master Revealed to be the Town's government very own espionage group. Possessive Maid Has greater depth than most characters. Weird love triangle forming between her, Master, and Mariko. The last minute flirting is most likely another act to deter Master's interest away from Mariko. It doesn't work. Trivia Script Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__